FredAlexis Train Ride to Hogwarts
by slytherin-goddess-kitten
Summary: Oneshot of Layla Nasreen's story Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir. Part of her Chapter 11. Steamy scene, Alexis gets naughty. :D The other Fred/Alexis scenes will be added onto this "story" as well. keeping them all together. 3


Again, this is part of Layla Nasreen's story Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?. I went back and read her story again, and saw there was another opportunity to add in Fred/Alexis as they were not mentioned in her Chapter 11 consisting of the Train Ride and arriving at Hogwarts. I've decided to have Alexis enrolled into Hogwarts, and I hope this sits well with everyone. :) steamy scene, again. Haha. Oh, and I think I'm going to just keep all the following Fred/Alexis scenes together as one "story" instead of having 20 seperate "stories" of them on my page. Just more convinient. :) Heads up for that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The train ride was quiet; Hermione was reading the new lyrics that Rhys handed her before boarding the train, and Vanessa was reading one of her class books. As soon as they arrived at the train station Draco left them to visit with his housemates. Harry and Ron were still mad and avoiding the twin girls, Ron more than Harry. Rhys, Jake, Daniel and Damien all choose to stick together for the train ride and found another compartment.<p>

Fred and George, for once, were in different compartments as Alexis had been admitted to Hogwarts and therefore, sharing a compartment with Fred. George stayed with the band guys, introducing them to different chocolate frogs he had invented.

Fred and Alexis sat as close together as possible in their compartment. Alexis sat wedged nicely between Fred and the window. Fred had his chin resting on the top of her head; the two were holding hands. Fred gazed outside the window, watching the snow fall softly outside the train.

"This is nice." Alexis sighed contentedly.

Fred smiled and squeezed her hand slightly. "Mhm."

"I'm glad I'll be joining you all at Hogwarts, I don't know what I would have done alone back in the Muggle world." Alexis added.

Fred chuckled. "I would have snuck you in through one of the hidden passageways in the school. There's no way you'd be left behind."

Alexis beamed. "Really?"

"Yes, kitten. Really."

They sat in compatible silence for a few minutes, soaking up each other's presence. Fred began to rub small, soothing circles with his thumb on Alexis's hand. Alexis sighed and looked up at him.

"How in the world you were single, I have no idea." She murmured.

Fred frowned, "What?"

"I don't know how you could have been single before I met you. I mean, you're dashingly handsome and clever. You've got the prettiest garnet brown eyes, and beautiful red hair. You're tall, and fit. And well, you kiss like a God." Alexis said seriously.

Fred's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's how you see me?"

Alexis nodded, "Of course."

"I thought I was a gangly comedian with dull hair and brown eyes." Fred shrugged.

Alexis softly growled. "Don't you dare ever say that again, Frederick Weasley."

His eyebrow quirked, "Frederick? What are you? My grandmother?"

"No, I'm your-" Alexis stopped short, he hadn't really ever said she was his girlfriend.

"Girlfriend." Fred supplied for her.

Alexis turned out of his side to straddle his lap excitedly. "Really?"

Fred laughed, "If you want to be, kitten."

Alexis rubbed her nose against his and purred, "I _very_ much do want to be, boyfriend."

Fred got a thrill of hearing her call him her boyfriend. "Say that again." He demanded with his lopsided smile.

Alexis smiled slyly as she leaned in, her lips at his ear as she whispered, "Boyfriend." She leaned away and captured his lips, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth.

Fred parted his lips, and for once, let Alexis control their kisses. Alexis reveled with the power of being in charge and nibbled on his lips a moment more before beginning to coax his tongue to play with hers. Fred obliged, and soon grew hard under Alexis's teasing. Alexis smirked as she realized that her straddling him could be very fun indeed. She moved up, and then down to cover his erection. Fred gasped and pulled back to stare into her eyes as she deviously grinded down onto him. His hands encircled her hips as he guided her onto him, harder. Alexis moaned as she felt him through her thin, cotton sweatpants. Fred bucked his hips up as she moved down, Alexis panted as she started getting moist in her thong. She whimpered as Fred's lips left hers to trail kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Vanilla and cinnamon." He whispered against her skin as he laved it with his tongue.

Alexis squirmed onto his lap, as she felt pressure inside her. "I need…" She began.

Fred's hand slipped inside her tank top, inching up her soft skin to cup her breast through her bra, squeezing roughly. Alexis moaned in appreciation as he continued to knead her breast. He switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the other. Alexis bucked against his hardness, searching for release.

Fred's lips went to her ear and he breathed, "Alexis." Alexis shuddered as pleasure coarsed through her as he whispered her name. Fred gently blew air into her ear, causing Alexis to whimper. Fred's other hand, the one still holding her waist, shifted downwards towards her center. Fred's hand slipped inside her loose sweatpants.

"What are you-" Alexis panted, abruptly moaning as he began to rub her through the cloth of her thong.

Alexis's head shot back, and Fred used it to suckle her neck's sweet spot, using tongue, teeth and lips. He knew she was almost there, and he wanted to give her the orgasm he knew she was striving for. He turned his hand at an awkward angle inorder to thumb her clit through the fabric, once, twice, three times.

Alexis stiffened, Fred murmured, "Cum, kitten." With that, Alexis was sent over the edge. She convulsed slightly as her core clenched and tightened. Waves of pleasure riding her to the stars.

"Oh my gosh, Fred." Alexis moaned as her orgasm flowed through her.

Fred continued to suck on her sweet spot and rub her until she had ridden out her orgasm. Alexis slumped against Fred, and smiled lazily. Fred encircled her body with his arms, holding her tightly against him. She looked up at him with clouded eyes, satisfaction shining through them. Fred smiled and kissed her softly. Alexis could feel him still straining against his pants and frowned slightly.

"What about you?" She asked in concern.

"Making you cum is all I need, kitten." Fred chuckled.

"But I can make you cum, I want to." Alexis purred.

"No time, we're here. We're at Hogwarts." Fred said with a sad smile.

Alexis looked out the window, and sure enough, people were already filing out of the train. She grinned impishly at Fred. "Thank you."

The door to their compartment opened, revealing Vanessa. Hermione was behind her, glaring at Pansy who walked behind Draco, sulking.

"What's with Pansy?" Fred laughed.

"Draco and Blaise shut her up when she tried to insult me and Hermione." Vanessa giggled maniacally.

"Serves the pug-face slut right." Alexis sniffed.

"Yep." Vanessa answered, popping the 'p'.

"Hey, love birds, ,c'mon. We're here." Hermione peeked her head around Vanessa.

Alexis got off of Fred, and stretched contentedly. She heard Hermione and Vanessa giggling at a blushing Fred, who had his jacked in a ball on top of his lap.

"Alexis! You naughty tease!" Vanessa winked.

Alexis blushed and murmured an apology to Fred. "Sorry, boyfriend."

Fred smiled at her, "It's alright, kitten. I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Ooooh. Hear that, Hermione? Boyfriend." Vanessa chuckled.

Hermione eyed the couple, "You two official?"

Fred nodded, watching as Alexis beamed in happiness. Hermione squealed in happiness. "All thanks to me! I introduced you!"

"Yeah, and it seems you're the one who interrupts us every time it gets really good." Alexis pouted.

Fred stood up, his erection going down as it realized it wasn't going to receive any attention.

"Well, Fred, if George has the same size equipment as you do, I'd be as pleased as Alexis over here." Vanessa winked.

Fred blushed and turned to grab his and Alexis's bags. "Vanessa, you're a devil." Alexis laughed happily.

Vanessa shrugged, "Yeah, I know."

Hermione winked, "Runs in the family."

George poked his head in the compartment, "What does?"

The girls erupted into laughter at the sight of his puzzled face. "Nothing." They chorused.

"The train's gonna take off, might want to get off guys." George shook his head.

"We're coming, George." Fred answered as he left the compartment, Alexis following behind him.

Hermione followed Alexis, then Vanessa. As Vanessa was passing a confused George she lightly slapped his butt. "Nice." She then winked before prancing off to join Hermione. George shook his head and yelled out after her, "Yours isn't so bad either!"

Vanessa giggled at him as she walked off with Hermione. "Alexis is with Fred, I call dibs on George, so that just leaves good ole' Ronald…" Vanessa hinted at.

Hermione mumbled, "I am NOT going with Ron."

Vanessa laughed, "But then we'd all be dating a Weasley."

Hermione replied sweetly, "Bugger off, yeah?"

Vanessa just smiled and the girls left to go wait outside the Great Hall until all the first years had been sorted.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! I try to tie all the characters in to make it more complete! I was wondering if anyone is reading these besides Layla Nasreen? :( Maybe I'll ask Layla if she could mention me and these oneshots in her story so that those of you who read her story Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir? Can also read some of these scenes which I've tried to integrate in her story. :) 3 I adore these characters. Hehe. Anyways, this is my second post of the day. Fourth within 24 hours. I think I'm on a roll. :D Buh bye now.<p> 


End file.
